


one o'clock

by RenTDankworth



Series: 4 to devil [1]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Drabble, Español | Spanish, Gen, Manga Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 18:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12114441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: «Corre. Si te detienes en este momento, todo termina. Y tú te quedas solo».





	one o'clock

**one o’clock**

**I.**

Siente la fría brisa golpear su piel (fría, tan fría. Dura tan dura, como un sólido muro que le impide pasar a través de él), y las cálidas y saladas lágrimas bajan por sus mejillas, para morir contra el frío y oscuro concreto.

Hace frío, como todos los años —como todas esas veces en las que año nuevo llega, y la temperatura desciende a puntos casi intolerables—, y Rin corre como si su vida dependiera de ello. En parte es verdad, una parte de su vida depende de esa simple acción.

_«Corre, corre. Si te detienes aquí, podrías perder a tu familia para siempre»._

_._

«E-es Yuki...él...»

Solo bastó ver las gruesas y feas lágrimas de Shiemi bajar por su delicado rostro de porcelana.

_«Yo…yo no pude ayudarlo»._

Sollozos. Dolorosos sollozos de dolor, de ese dolor que le desgarra el corazón de a poco —dolor que le dice que tenía razón, que Shiemi solo le quiere como amigo. Y que quiere a Yukio como algo más, aunque se niega en reconocer, porque Moriyama Shiemi es algo torpe para conocerse a ella misma—.

.

Y corre.

Sintiendo la brisa golpear su rostro, con las lágrimas de frustración bajando por sus mejillas, sosteniendo la _Kurikara_ entre sus temblorosas y adoloridas manos.

_«Corre. Porque de esto depende que todavía tengas familia; porque no quieres repetir los errores de antes»._

Rin, con todo el esfuerzo del mundo (con la quijada apretada en señal de enojo y frustración, con el corazón a punto de detenerse, y con sus dedos adoroloridos y a medio congelar), se limpia los ojos con rudeza.

Y continúa corriendo.

_«Si te detienes aquí, Yukio muere. Y todo acaba»._


End file.
